Date D Hayate/Abilities and Powers
|jname = 日付Dハヤテ |rname = Date Di Hayate |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = First Mate |jva= Noriaki Sugiyama Minami Takayama (young) |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 500,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Power and Abillities Hayate as the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirate commanded the entire crew and second to his captain Luffy and only answer directly to him. He would do several duties while supervising the rest of the crew or ask on the crew current situation. plus as the First Mate Hayate was one of Top Fighter Luffy Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji Hayate was also the most Knowledgeable about Devil Fruit such as explaining Devil Fruit type and it usage to the entire crew though his knowledge is somewhat limited as shown that he did not realise that the Jailor Beast were awakening Devil Fruit user until told by Crocodile Physical Abilities Hayate has an immense physical strength which he gains from rigorous training from his uncle Joe and Valant and Goldbeard it grown tremendously during the time surviving in the jungle and hunting down wild beast His incredible physical prowess were supplemented by his extraordinary fighting skills. Even in his early childhood, have manage took down a bunch thug all by himself and have incredible endurance was able to recover at a faster rate then other from a young age he proven to be quite strong enough to carrier anyone heavy Hayate possesses incredible durability and willpower, taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful foes that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Over the course of the series, he progressively becomes able to take more and more punishment and fight for longer periods of time without tiring. Hayate also has immense healing capabilities and extremely fast recovery rate and was further enhanced by the Ochi Ochi no Mi. In Impel Down, when his natural healing abilities were further boosted by Ivankov's healing hormones and further driven by his will, Hayate was able to not only survive the excessive dose of Magellan's deadly poison but also managed to overcome the poisoning within less than a day, a feat which Ivankov noted to be more than just a miracle along with Luffy. Devil Fruit Hayate is a Combine Devil Fruit user where he wield multiple Devil Fruits Power and one of Few known Combine Devil Fruit User which contain the Ochi Ochi no Mi Okami Okami no Mi and Denki Denki no Mi Ochi Ochi no Mi Hayate have the Devil Fruit Ochi Ochi no Mi which the user ability a powerful life force and to survive most injury and powerful durable and it gave him an great amount of speed and Stamina it was the First Devil Fruit Power he use he was able regenerate the wound he receive from his opponent recover quickly Okami Okami no Mi He possesses Okami Okami no Mi which give him the power Transform into a Werewolf a Demon Beast-Type Devil Fruit, however, he can not use this power willing only able use it when his bloodlust or rage erupt he usually suppress the power when he eat or drink or suppress it with sheer willpower an full moon could also erupt his blood lust As with all Demon Beast, Devil Fruit Demon Beast are immensely powerful and the users have difficulty controlling it as such Hayate rarely use this power except when he was forced to use it on various occasion Denki Denki no Mi Denki Denki no Mi the Paramecia and it has the ability to create and control Lightning attack like Eneru Goro Goro no Mi he can also enhance electrical power on his sword however since it is a Paramecia type Hayate can not transform into Lightning and that he can not let attack go past him like a Logia user he has create powerful technique such Volt Sphere Volt Sphere Shuriken and Lightningbolt Swordsmanship Hayate is an extremely powerful master swordsman His lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield it in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack and defence styles to use. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Light Sword Hayate acquire an power to allow him to turn his sword into Light that is power up by an bracelet he recieve from Juichibukai Raiker Apparently, the bracelet's power is really strong that sometimes Hayate himself had Little control over it Tatical Skill Hayate is skilled fooling his opponent and getting them to let down their guard In order to capitalise on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analysing his opponents' strategies and abillities to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Hachiyoshiki Hachiyoshiki is a special fighting style that allow Hayate to gain immense strength and speed their are Eight Power in total each had unleash in order to use it in order to use it Hayate must unleash each power he learn this from Goldbeard when he was a Child First Power Opening the First Power is Opening Hayate first gain increase of strength and speed and also removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Second Power Rest the second is Rest further increase Hayate Physical Strength and speed and also regenerate his body and also forcibly increases the Hayate's physical strength Third Power Life Force the Third is Life Force Power greatly increase Hayate Physical Strength and also allow him bypass Tekkai although it did not Bypass Lynch's Tekkai and allow his to Use Roaring Tiger and Close Combat Fourth Power Pain the Fourth is Pain gaining massive strength and speed that almost can not be match by anyone and May cause muscle tissue to tear on use.it also grant Hayate the ability to Flight after the Timeskip something that is only achieve in Seventh Power Fifth Power Closing The Fifth is Closing Hayate gaining more increases of speed and power. Sixth Power Force The Sixth is Force gaining another massive increase of his strength and speed and allow him to create Massive Volt Sphere which enable to blow away Lynch of CP9 Haki Hayate had awakened the ability known as "Haki" and is one of the few known people able to use all three types.He first showed the ability to use it when he knocked out Duval's steed, Motobaro, without actually hitting him. Since then, he showed increased irregular usage of it, with very little to no control, as the series went on. It was only after the Battle of Marineford when he and Luffy started training with Silvers Rayleigh, that he actually learned about Haki and how to control it. Though it was stated that 2 years was too short a time to learn the basics of Haki, Hayate has shown a natural affinity for it, learning it in 18 months. Since reuniting with his crew Hayate has been shown to consciously, actively, and easily use Haki in combat. Haoshoku Haki Hayate is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Hayate used this ability several times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest. The first time Hayate was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he and Luffy stopped Boa Sandersonia from smashing a petrified Marguerite, although he first showed possession of this type of Haki when he scared off Duval's bison steed, Motobaro. During the war at Marineford, he also used another burst of Haoshoku Haki when he saw Ace and Lang about to be executed, which knocked out a lot of individuals, both Marines and Pirates. This made it clear that Hayate, setting aside his identity as Roger's son, is also a serious threat as a pirate just by possessing Haoshoku Haki.Valant and many Marine noted that Hayate probably Inherit this Haki from his Father Before training under Rayleigh, Hayate displayed limited to no control over this ability, and did not seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Hayate has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. Up until the fight with the New Fishman Pirates, Hayate has only used Haoshoku Haki when he needs to get people out of the way with minimum damage. The true extent of Hayate's Haki is seen when he knocks out 50,000 of Hody Jones' men including Luffy. During his fight with Chinjao during the Corrida Colosseum tournament, the two unleashed a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki when they clashed fists. This Haki has become Hayate's specialty.36 Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with Silvers Rayleigh and Black Daimon, Hayate appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range by Demaro Black as well as laser projectiles fired by a Pacifista, commenting that the last attack was "slow". His proficiency with this skill is truly shown when he was able to completely avoid Hody Jones' Yabusame without effort. Luffy also displayed being able to discern Caribou's presence within the Ryugu Palace, even asking if Luffy Zoro Saizo Sanji and Magnes can sense it too. At Punk Hazard, he was able to sense the Yeti Cool Brothers attacking Chopper and Nami. He was able to sense that Rebecca had no true killing intention towards him even when she was attacking him. During the Corrida Colosseum Block C battle royale, he was able to successfully dodge all the weapons Jean Ango threw at him. He can also use the ability to measure the strength of an individual as seen when he complimented Duke Inuarashi's superior strength at a glance. Busoshoku Haki Hayate seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, which has been shown to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it. This is first shown being used when he easily defeated a Pacifista with a single Haki imbued punch used in conjunction with his Gear Second. He is also able to use his Gear Third in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, being capable of knocking out a giant beast such as the Kraken easily, despite the great disadvantage of being under water (where his power was considerably weaker). Another demonstration of Hayate's Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Hody Jones, where he was able to harden his arm, leg, and forehead for both strong offensive and defensive measures. The defense of his Busoshoku Haki, Miscellaneous Skills Hayate shown to has many types of Miscellaneous skill such as cooking which he acquires during his time with Goldbeard's Crew and Family and use rare ingredient with his cooking he also show at least amount of knowledge medical skill Category:Tab Templates